


Too young

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Businessman Mickey, Enemies to Lovers, Gallavich Happy Ending, High School Student Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher Hates Mickey Milkovich, Ian is 17, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Mickey is 32, No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Protective Ian Gallagher, Rich Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian doesn't think when he saw Fiona crying next to this man, and violently took him away from his sister before learning that he is her boss.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian version : https://ficbook.net/readfic/9074224

"Are you sure you want to sell it?"

"Marcus this is the fourth time you asked me, yes I want to sell it so if you have the money, it's yours," Ian said, sighing.

His friend Marcus was one of the only students in his school rich enough to buy all the presents Ian had, but each time he took a long time before finally accepting.

"If you don't want-" Ian started grabbing the phone, before being cut off by Marcus.

"I'll take it." The young man promised, both hands around Ian's wrist.

They stayed a little too long to Ian's taste who ended up getting rid of the capture of Marcus bluntly.

"Give me the money, I have to go."

He knew he could speak a little less dryly to his friend, but he hoped that in this way he would understand by himself that nothing would happen between them.

Marcus gave him the money and Ian turned quickly before striding, leaving Marcus alone without a word.

Selling what his generous lovers offered him was one of the ways Ian had found to make money.

None of them really tried to verify that he kept these gifts and most of the time they don't stay together long enough for them to realize their disappearance.

With six people to feed, a house to heat and maintain, not to mention all the other expenses, money was always missing at one time or another for the Gallagher family.

Fiona was the only one of working age, at least if you didn't count the half-time jobs Ian and Lip were collecting.

Ian knew that his sister would be angry if he dared to leave high school to help them bring in more money, so he looked for another way to get that money and the method he had found was ultimately more profitable than all the little jobs he had been able to do so far.

On his way home he was not surprised to find Frank lying on the floor of the living room, busy digesting his alcohol from the night before.

He stepped over him without paying any attention and went to the kitchen to get out the box that was their bank and put the money he had just obtained.

Fiona didn't really like how he made money, but they both knew they couldn't do without it and that it wasn't the worst thing they could do to win money.

Ian put the pot in his place, checking that Frank was still unconscious before returning to the living room and sitting on the couch.

At this time he should have been in class, but he had absolutely no desire.

He knew that no one in his high school would have the idea of contacting his parents to warn them of his absence.

Before he could turn on the TV, his phone rang in the room.

He answered by seeing his brother's name on the screen.

"Ian, are you at home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Fiona has forgotten a file and it looks like it's super important. She has no time to go back and forth. Can you bring it to her? "

Ian sighed a long time, mentally driving away any idea of rest by asking Lip where to find this file.

* - * - *

Fiona was fortunate enough to be hired a few months ago in a very promising company.

Milkovich & Co had a very good reputation with the people of Chicago and many wanted to work there.

Ian quickly spoke to one of the hostesses, hoping to get rid of the file and be able to find the calm of his living room to enjoy his day.

"Miss Gallagher's office is on the second floor, third door on the left." Affirmed the young woman without ever trying to retrieve the file.

Ian sighed for a long time as he made his way to the elevator.

He paused for a moment in front of his sister's office, knowing in advance that Fiona wouldn't let him go home, but force him to return to school.

He gasped as he opened the office door and ran face-to-face with his crying sister, surrounded by the arms of an unknown man.

Without thinking about it any longer, Ian rushed over to separate them and kick his fist in the face of the man who immediately fell to the ground.

"My God! Mickey! "Fiona growled, rushing towards the man on the floor.

"Fiona!?! Who's that bastard? "Ian growled, unable to understand what was going on.

Why was she rushing to help that man who had made her cry?

"Ian, it's Mickey Milkovich! My boss!"

* - * - *

Mickey was trying to savor the taste of the expensive whiskey that had just been served, but the pain that still tugged at his cheek eclipsed all the pleasure this drink brought him now.

"What happened to you?"

Mickey looked up at his friend's voice and sighed, noticing the amused look on his face.

"A guy didn't like me getting too close to his sister," he summarily explained before bringing his glass back to his lips.

Andrew's smile grew all the more and he quickly reduced the distance to Mickey by climbing astride his thighs.

Accustomed to the young man's proximity, Mickey made no move to stop him.

The bar they were in now didn't care about this kind of attitude, quite the contrary.

The only ban imposed on them wasn't to fuck in the middle of the main room, but rather to choose one of the bench seats at the back of the room or one of the toilets boxes.

"You're interested in women now? Since when? "Andrew asked with amusement.

He had bent to press his crotch more intensely against Mickey's as if to verify that Mickey hadn't changed sides since the last time he saw him.

"Since your mother," Mickey snapped, before looking away and swallowing a sip of whiskey again.

"This one is different, she deserves to be helped," he finally said after a long silence.

Andrew didn't seem to be interested in Mickey's statement anyway and just rubbed a little more against him.

"Stop it," Mickey growled, blocking Andrew's movement and putting his hand on his hip.

"Stop what?" The young man questioned, feigning innocence.

"What you are doing. I will not sleep with you, "Mickey replied dryly.

"Why?"

"I don't know where your ass was dragging and what crap you got."

"Just put on a condom," Andrew remarked, sighing.

"I never fuck with a condom so come back to me when you're clean," Mickey finally announced as he stood up, clearing the young man as he passed.

* - * - *

Upon entering his office, Mickey had the unsettling surprise of seeing Ian leaning against the wall, staring at his phone. The sound of the door caught his attention and quickly his gaze fell on the newcomer.

"What are you doing here?" Mickey growled, disturbed by the young man's presence.

Ian, disturbed by Mickey's presence, looked away.

"Fiona asked me to come to apologize for ..." Ian explained gesturing his hand next to his head, leaving the sentence hanging.

There was silence in the office, and Mickey chuckled before asking amused.

"And that's your apologies?"

The remark annoyed the young Gallagher who had already had all the difficulty of the world to come to apologize to this guy.

"I don't see why I should apologize when I know very well that all you're looking for is fucking my sister."

"Sorry, but your sister is not my kind-" began Mickey before being violently cut by an angry Ian by this statement.

"All because she isn't as rich as the chicks with whom you usually fuck?"

Mickey preferred not to continue this discussion, he saw no interest in explaining to Ian his personal preferences.

"You will be able to tell your sister that you apologized, so now get out of my office."

He had ordered Ian out while heading to his chair to sit, hoping that work would allow him to forget this unpleasant exchange, unfortunately for him, the young Gallagher did not seem determined to leave.

"If I do that for sure, Fiona will kill me. So give me something to do, "Ian grumbled as he approached the desk.

"Do you want me to give you something to do?" Said Mickey, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That way I could tell Fiona that I got forgiven, "Ian grumbled.

Mickey's grin of surprise gradually turned into a smile.

He wasn't the kind of grudge for so little, especially not with a kid, but the idea of getting revenge on Ian suddenly seemed so sweet that he couldn't do otherwise.

"Okay. You're going to give this paper to the reception staff and they'll tell you what to do, "he said, scribbling a few words on a post-it before handing it to him.

It only took Ian a few seconds to leave the room and let Mickey alone savor his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wants to avenge his honor and that of his sister. How can Mickey think that Fiona is not good enough for him?

If Ian already disliked Mickey Milkovich before that, now he hated him.

To follow Fiona's request, he had asked Mickey a task to make an apology for the blow he had given him the day before. But he never thought that guy would pick something like that.

He secretly hoped that his interest in Fiona would motivate him to give him a basic and quick task.

But instead, he had decided to have him taken to the archives of the society to put in order all the files.

And to believe the stack of pouches piled on the ground and dejected look of the young woman who had taken him here, he was not likely to finish quickly.

It was only after the departure of all the employees that Ian finally had the hope to finish this laborious task.

The little sneer he heard behind him made him turn around and he found himself in front of Mickey.

He was nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe and watching him amused.

"Are you having fun seeing me suffer?!?" Ian growled defensively.

"It could be," confessed Mickey before adding.

"When you leave, slam the door behind you."

"Are you going to leave while I'm still here?"

"I never told you that you had to stay until you finished ... Besides, I already discussed all this with Fiona and I promised her that this whole story was now a thing of the past."

"And you couldn’t tell me sooner?!?" Ian questioned furiously.

"And deprive me of a free worker?" Mickey amused himself with a smirk on his face.

Ian came out of the room like a fury, pushing Mickey along to clear his way, without thinking for a moment about the repercussions that such an act might have on Fiona.

This guy had the gift of annoying him and if he didn't move away quickly he was sure he would end up hitting him again.

* - * - *

"This guy is an asshole! All he wants is to take advantage of his employees and clear them once he has slept with them. "Ian growled before drinking his beer in one go.

He had asked Marcus to accompany him to a club tonight because he needed to change his mind and he wanted to be able to mock Mickey as much as possible without it going back to his sister's ears.

"Do you really think?" Marcus asked timidly.

"You should have seen how he acted. He thinks he is much better than all of us. He plays nice guys in front of Fiona, but I know it's a tactic to put her in bed. I'm sure that if I had made any stupidity in his archives he would have fired immediately. "

"In this case, I don't really see what you can do against him. From everything you tell me whatever you do it will fall on Fiona ... "

Ian knew that his friend was right, so he could not get out of his head his desires for revenge.

"Stop thinking about it ..." Proposed Marcus shyly placing his hand on his friend's arm before adding.

"You have to think about something else. You just have to sleep at my place tonight. My parents are not there... We can watch Netflix, I'm sure it will change your mind. "

Ian preferred not to answer his friend. He knew exactly what Marcus was hoping for that night, but unfortunately for him, even his hatred of Mickey wouldn't be enough to make him sleep with him.

"I think I'm going to dance," said Ian.

He started to get up from his chair, but finally stopped when he saw a familiar face in the crowd before him.

"What's up?" Asked Marcus, amazed by his behavior.

"It's Mickey."

"Where?"

"The guy with the grey shirt next to the bar," Ian said as he sat down again.

"Fuck! He's sexy!"

Marcus immediately regretted this assertion as soon as his eyes crossed Ian's.

"He's not as bad as I thought ..." tried to soften the young man.

"I'm sure he's here to try to take advantage of young women like Fiona. He surely thinks that the women who come to this kind of bar will strut before him to be able to go back with him ... "

Feeling anger rising in him, Ian looked away. Even though he was now out of work, he was sure Mickey would charge Fiona everything he dared to do to him.

Marcus' assertion made him look at Mickey again.

"I don't think he's into your sister."

He was going to ask for explanations when his gaze fell on the man Mickey was hugging him.

"I think that guy is gay ..."

"He may be bi!" Defended Ian, all the more frustrated by the thought of being wrong.

"Maybe ... In any case, it's clearly not your sister who's interested him tonight." Marcus remarked turning to his friend.

The smile that Ian now displayed disturbed him to the highest degree.

"I thought you hated him ... why are you smiling like that?"

"If this guy likes men too, I'm not going to have any trouble getting close to him. And when he'll fall in love with me because he'll fall in love with me, I'll drop him like shit and he'll understand what it's all about! "

"But if he's gay, that means he doesn't care about Fiona. And if you do that he'll get revenge on Fiona, right? "Marcus questioned, hoping to stop his friend before he made the inevitable.

"Believe me, he will be so ashamed that he will not dare to talk to anyone about it."

* - * - *

Mickey gently rubbed his temple trying to figure out how the night before could have ended up like this.

He had accompanied one of the men he usually saw at a club he had heard of and hoped to finish the evening with him at home.

What he didn't imagine was crossing Ian Gallagher's road.

Although he accompanied, Ian hadn't seemed in the least interested in the young man who was with him. All his attention was at that moment focused on Nathan, the man with whom Mickey hoped to spend the night.

But even if at first glance Ian seemed interested in Nathan, Mickey remained convinced that the young man had done this only to make him react, even if he didn't understand the reason for such a turnaround.

The ringing of a call on his phone pulled him from his thoughts.

He picked up and was quickly warned that a young man wanted to see him about Ian Gallagher.

Even though he knew it would have been wiser to simply ignore this person, he had to admit that Ian Gallagher was intriguing more and more and that this person might bring him some interesting information.

He wasn't surprised to see the young man who accompanied Ian the night before entering his office.

"How can I help you?" Mickey asked, already knowing the answer to this question.

Now that he knew who was coming to talk to him about Ian, he was not too sure about what he was going to say.

If Ian had spent the evening trying to get Nathan's attention, this guy had tried to do the same with Ian, but with no result.

It wasn't difficult to understand that this guy was attracted to his friend and that this attraction was not reciprocal.

"I came to warn you ... Ian is still young, but he knows what he wants and he does everything to get it."

"And?"

"And he wants to make sure to sleep with you before breaking up brutally and crushing your heart to get revenge for the way you treat others and especially his sister."

Mickey couldn't suppress a laugh at hearing these words. Nothing made sense, nor the idea that Ian could want to flirt with him before dropping him, nor the fact that he did that to avenge his sister.

He had never done anything wrong with Fiona. She was an employee whom he appreciated humanly speaking but nothing more.

Yes, he had hugged her when she started crying, but it was only in sympathy with her. He knew that she was working hard to get by and see her crack so just because of a forgotten file, as important as it was, couldn't leave him indifferent.

"And you come to tell me that, hoping I will stop Ian so that you can get your boyfriend back?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Growled the young man, blushing violently.

"Don't worry... In a few days, he will give up."

"He will not give up. Ian always gets what he wants. "

"He's just a kid ..."

Mickey looked at the young man in front of him. He could read the astonishment and misunderstanding in his eyes.

"Do you want to sleep with him?" The young man questioned brutally.

Mickey almost choked on his own saliva as he heard those words.

"No!" He growled before defending himself.

"I'm not a fucking pedophile. Kids like you don't interest me. "

"So why not just push him away once and for all?"

"I have not known him for a long time, but he doesn't seem to be the type to listen to what he is told to do. So I'm going to make him understand that he is wasting his time and he will leave by himself ... "

For a moment Mickey allowed himself to confess that he was also strangely fond of the arguments he had with Ian and that the idea of continuing pleased him, but he quickly dismissed this idea from his mind.

As interesting and cute as he could be, Ian was still a kid, and he had no interest in kids.

* - * - *

"Can you explain to me why we're back in this club instead of being in your bed?" Nathan questioned, clinging to Mickey so that the sound of his voice would reach him despite the ambient noise.

"I have something to do and there is a good chance I can do it here ..." said Mickey without taking the trouble to be heard by his friend.

He had returned to the same club as the day before in the hope of quickly seeing Ian again and being able to end his play immediately.

Not that Marcus' speech touched him, but Mickey did not want the situation to get worse and Fiona somehow suffered the consequences of the young man's actions.

It did not take long for him to see Ian and his friend.

Both were leaning on the counter of the bar and given the look that Ian put on him, he had also noticed his presence.

"Isn't it the kid from yesterday?" Nathan wondered.

Mickey turned to his friend, disturbed by the joy he had felt in his voice.

If he had decided not to touch Ian, Nathan seemed determined to do otherwise.

"If you're really going to spend the evening here, I think I'm going to suggest to him to follow me to my place ... It'll be a lot more interesting than staying here watching you do the thing you want to do," Nathan said before heading to Ian. 

Mickey watching the loan without leaving Ian's eyes.

"I didn't think I'd see you here tonight, Red," said Nathan.

"I thought maybe I'd have a chance to see you here again," Ian announced before bringing his drink to his mouth.

Even if he had answered Nathan, his gaze was on Mickey, posted behind his friend.

Mickey showed an amused smile at the young man's behavior.

Ian acted like a spoiled child who would have been refused a whim.

"You want to dance?" Nathan asked.

Ian nodded and followed on the track, leaving Mickey and Marcus alone.

"Why are you here?!? I thought you were going to stay away from him."

"I told you it must be his decision. If I stay away it will only delay his reasoning. "

"And you'll let him flirt your boyfriend like that?!?"

"Nathan is not my boyfriend, just a guy with whom I sleep with from time to time. And indeed it could be part of my plan ... I know he is doing this to make me jealous, but he will quickly understand that it doesn't work. "

Mickey waved the bartender to bring him a beer and headed for one of the free tables next to the dance floor.

Marcus followed him quickly with his glass and Ian's and sat next to him to fix Ian's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything about Mickey drives Ian mad. He hates his arrogant side, he hates the way he talks to him and he hates even more that Mickey remains insensitive to his charms.

Nathan was not ugly, far from it, but in Ian's eyes, he had no interest, especially not when he was next to Mickey.

He was just a great way to get what he wanted, revenge on Mickey Milkovich for the way he treated those he thought inferior to him.

Ian smiled as he noticed Mickey's gaze on him, but froze for a moment as he turned to Marcus with a smile.

They seemed to like the discussion they shared and Mickey seemed to be paying a lot more attention to the young man beside him than to him.

Without waiting any longer, Ian went quickly to Marcus and Mickey, leaving Nathan alone without any explanation.

"I'm really thirsty. Marcus, would you like to go get me a beer, please? "

Marcus obeyed quickly as if his life depended on Ian's goodwill.

He sat next to Mickey who stared at him in surprise.

"I thought he was your friend?"

"He is my friend," Ian confirmed suddenly tense at Mickey's reaction.

"It would have been like a slave to see how you give him orders."

Ian will pull his fists and try to calm down. Each sentence of Mickey annoyed him a little more. The fact that he couldn't fool him like all the other men he had targeted, and that Mickey, on the other hand, read it so easily in him, disturbed him all the more.

He tried to regain control of his emotions.

"I think I was a little jealous of him ... See you both talking like this ..."

"You seemed to have fun with Nathan on the dance floor," said Mickey.

"I'm not interested in Nathan," Ian said, stepping closer to Mickey.

The latter looked at him for a moment in silence before bursting into laughter.

"What?!?" Growled Ian, angered by the situation that escaped him.

"If you want to achieve your ends you should be more subtle than that. I see you coming from far away. I don't know how were the other guys you tried to flirt with, but they really had to be in heat to accept that kind of sentence. "

Ian immediately closed on himself, folding his arms over his chest and looking away to see Mickey no longer. 

He wished he could clog his ears to stop hearing him, but he was sure if he did, Mickey would not hesitate to laugh at him even more.

While a few seconds before he hoped that Marcus understood that he was not to return, he was now praying for the young man to join them again.

"Sorry to break your dreams, but I'm not interested in kids," said Mickey, grabbing his beer.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you not interested in me."

"I already told you, I do not like kids-"

"That's not what I asked ... I asked you why you were not interested in me. Me, precisely. "

"You are a kid-"

"A real excuse."

Mickey closed his eyes and sighed for a long time before reopening them and looking at Ian again.

"You are inexperienced."

"Believe me, in some areas I know a lot of things," Ian said, putting his hand on Mickey's thigh.

The latter tensed under the contact before driving away from his mind the images that touch created.

"You never think of the consequences of your actions," Mickey said dryly before adding.

"I'm your sister's boss, do you really think that what you're doing is a good idea?"

Ian quickly pulled his hand away and stared at Mickey with a mixture of fear and scorn in his eyes.

"Do you like to think of yourself as superior?!? What do you believe? That because you're Fiona's boss, you're better than anyone else?!? Let me tell you that you are the worst. And if you do anything to my sister for revenge I'll make you pay for it! "Ian promised, getting up.

Mickey imitated him quickly and grabbed his arm, already bitterly regretting the remark he had made to him.

He didn't want him to believe that he could hurt his sister for revenge, and surprisingly the idea that Ian could think so disturbed him more than he would have imagined.

"Ian!"

"Don't worry, the kid is going to leave you alone." Ian promised, clearing himself before leaving quickly to join Marcus still at the bar.

Mickey remained motionless for a moment, unable to understand why the young man's nervousness was suddenly so close to his heart.

* - * - *

Since they had been in this club, Ian had made sure not to cross paths with Mickey Milkovich again. He avoided finding his sister at work and even avoided mentioning his name.

He hated him so much, but every time he thought about him his body was reacting without him wanting it, so he preferred not to think about him at all, rather than to question himself more about his feelings.

Unfortunately for him, ironically, Fiona didn't seem as determined as him to keep a distance between her brother and Mickey.

She had managed to get a big contract for Mickey's company and had been invited, she and all her family, to celebrate with other employees of the company in the residence of the big boss.

Although he had initially refused to come, Ian had to change his mind when his sister made him understand that she really wanted her family's presence for this evening.

Still having no desire to meet Mickey, Ian had found refuge in a room next to the one where the reception was happening.

Happy to have found a pool table to fool his boredom, Ian was too focused on the shot he was trying to make to realize he was no longer alone in the room.

He jumped and missed when he heard the voice of a young woman behind him.

"This isn't where the reception is, you know?"

Ian quickly pulled himself together as he saw the young woman's smile and just offered to join him for another party.

Her intentions towards him were not the least bit complicated to understand.

The provocative way she leaned over the table would probably not have left most men unmoved, unfortunately for her Ian was not the type interested in this type of chest.

"I have to warn you that you're trying to climb the wrong tree," he said as he prepared his next move.

She stared at him for a few moments before sighing and slouching in the chair next to her.

"Why are all the guys on the earth gay?"

"Believe me, if that were the case I would know it. Most are straight, and the few gays that exist are either already engaged or in the closet, or they are big assholes who think themselves superior to others and who act like they are the best thing in this world- "

Ian stopped abruptly, noticing that anger had taken hold of him as Mickey was remembered.

"I feel like it's related to personal experience..."

Ian looked away and pretended to focus on the game again before being interrupted again.

"Come on, tell me more ... What do you risk talking to a complete stranger? It's not like I'm going to see this guy to talk to him about it. "

Ian sighed for a long time before briefly explaining his story with Mickey.

He took care to avoid pronouncing his name or giving clues that could lead to him mainly because he knew if she was there tonight it was somehow that she or one of his relatives must know Mickey.

The young woman listened patiently to him for almost half an hour of how Mickey behaved and the desires of murder he gave him.

"Since we started talking I haven't even learned your name, but now I know how this guy acts, what he drinks, how are his hair, his eyes, his buttocks and just about all the other aspects of his person ... What he means is that it is still important for you. "

"Fuck no!"

"Come on, tell me, who's this guy?"

"We're at his place," Ian announced simply without thinking any longer about the consequences of his confession, saying simply that with all the clues he had given her it would not take long to make the connection.

He stood for a moment supporting the perplexed look of the young woman in front of him before she broke the silence by confessing calmly.

"Here it's my home."

"Fuck! Are you Mickey's girlfriend?!? "

"What!?! Dumbass! You said it yourself, my brother is gay! "

"Your brother?"

"Yes, the guy you've been talking about is my brother. My name is Mandy Milkovich. And I don't know why my brother acts like that with you, but believe me, he is not the type to threaten to hurt his employees. "

"Maybe you don't know your brother well enough."

"And maybe you don't know him at all," Mandy retorted.

Ian looked down before apologizing.

"I didn't mean to insult your brother in front of you. Sorry."

"Whether it's in front of me or not, it doesn't change anything. Mickey is a good guy! "She said before the door creaking pushed her to look elsewhere, quickly imitated by Ian.

Mickey was in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Mandy? I'm looking for you everywhere- "he began before he realized Ian's presence and stopped dead.

"I didn't know you were there."

"It's Fiona who wanted me to come."

"It's good that you do that for her-"

"I don't care what you think." Ian grunted at the very thought that Mickey might think he won.

"Stop getting upset like that. You really act like a kid. "

"And why do you care?!?"

Mandy froze to take turns watching her new friend and brother. She had never seen Mickey get upset so quickly, even when she was doing something wrong.

"You better go back with everybody."

"What if we prefer to stay here?"

"Ian! Go back to the other room before I get upset. "Mickey growled in an authoritative voice, pointing at the door.

Ian crossed his arms over his chest defiantly on his face.

"We'll be here in five minutes," Mandy promised, hoping his intervention was enough to calm the tension between Ian and his brother.

Mickey turned to look at Ian and leave the room.

Mickey didn't understand why he had reacted so violently against Ian. He was usually someone patient, especially with the younger ones. As far as he was sure, without the presence of Mandy they would surely not stay there.

He tried to calm down and ordered a drink from the bartender in the hope that the alcohol would help him relax a bit.

He was going to have a speech in front of everyone to thank them for coming, and if already he did not usually talk in front of a crowd, he knew that this time it would be even worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn't understand why, Ian’ feelings about him, are so important to him. Staying close to him could be more dangerous than he thought.

Mickey had managed to pronounce his speech without much difficulty, but he had to look away several times when Mandy and Ian entered his field of vision.

He knew that tonight he couldn't escape Mandy's questions unless he ran away from home to escape her.

Although the thought of having to leave home to have peace made him feel like he was at the mercy of his sister, he preferred this idea rather than having to go through her interrogation.

He quickly followed the last guests before Mandy had time to stop him.

The evening was just beginning and he knew that if he wanted to avoid his sister he would probably have to find a place to close very late, or even sleep somewhere else.

The idea of sleeping in his office seemed more seductive at first than answering all the questions Mandy must have had in mind.

But not wanting more people to wonder about his behavior, Mickey decided to go to a club near his home to change his mind.

He hated the fact that a kid like Ian takes his thoughts so much.

He had been thinking back to their last discussion and had felt his nervousness growing in him when he realized that Ian was deliberately fooling him. He knew he should have been happy, or at least indifferent, but neither his brain nor his body seemed to have had the information.

Mickey made his way to the club bar and ordered a beer before turning back to the room and staring at people there hoping to find someone to spend the night with.

But as if magnetized by something, he turned his head to the right and found Ian in front of him.

Without understanding why he got up from his seat and walked quickly towards him before the young man could escape.

He grabbed his arm and forced Ian to stop.

"Why are you running away?!?"

"Why don't you want to let me go?!?"

Mickey was forbidden to this question which he didn't have the answer.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," he finally said.

"You mean when you threatened my sister, or when you yelled at me for no reason when I was with your sister-"

"I didn't threaten Fiona!" Mickey cut him off before slowly exhaling and calmly asserting.

"I didn't want to give the impression of threatening anyone. I'll never hurt Fiona and what's going on between us. "

"What's going on between us?" Ian repeated, raising an eyebrow that was disturbed by what he just heard.

Mickey released Ian's wrist, which he still held before adding a brittle tone.

"Nothing will happen between us. What I meant is whatever you do, I promise I will not make Fiona pay for it.

"So could I do that, without her having a problem?" Ian asked, putting his hand on Mickey's hip.

The latter quickly released Ian's hand, but not without realizing the reaction of his body face such a simple touch.

"Nothing will happen between us, you are too young."

"I may be too young, but you're getting old, you're driveling." Ian remarked amused.

Mickey was going to answer him when a group passed behind him and that for lack of space he found himself crushed against Ian's body.

Although the contact was short, he left no doubt to the two men as to the effect they had on each other.

Mickey preferred to get out of there before Ian came to his senses and didn't understand what had happened. When he left to choose, he preferred to undergo the interrogation of Mandy.

*-*-*

Finding sleep that night was a nightmare for Mickey. And the state in which he woke up after a night dreaming of Ian didn't help him to calm down.

Ian was definitely someone dangerous. Someone able to make him forget his principles and logic, someone he should avoid as much as possible.

All the fun he got from Ian's nervousness made him want to see him again. And another, much more dangerous feeling made him want more.

* - * - *

"Ian! Why are there some articles about Mickey on your computer?!? "

Hearing his sister screaming upstairs, Ian rushed to his room to retrieve his computer.

He snatched the machine from her hands as if his life depended on it.

"Ian!?!"

"It's nothing."

"How's that nothing?!? Why do you have pictures of Mickey on your computer? "

"I just wanted to know what kind of guy you were working for," Ian defended himself before adding.

"You said he was a good guy so I wanted to check."

Fiona wasn't fooled. She knew that her brother was lying to her, but something in him seemed to have changed since the first time he met Mickey.

Anger seemed to have given way to another type of feeling.

She knew very well that her brother was generally attracted to older men, but until now she had figured that Ian's dislike of Mickey would prevent him from trying to get closer to him.

"Ian-"

"Mind your own business! And why are you looking at my stuff?!? It's my private life! "

Enervated by this intrusion, Ian left his room with his computer, leaving Fiona even more disturbed.

* - * - *

"Mr. Milkovich? Could I talk to you for a few minutes? "

Fiona still intimidated at the thought of discussing personal matters with her boss.

"I already told you that you can call me Mickey, Fiona. Otherwise, I feel like an old man ... "

"Sorry, Mickey ..." She told a little more relaxed.

"What did you want to talk to you about?" He asked her with a wave of his hand to sit on the seat in front of him.

"About Ian," she admitted, looking down.

She remained silent for a long time before looking up and explaining.

"I know you have nothing to do with it, but my brother seems to be interested in you-"

"Don't worry, I don't plan to go out with your brother," Mickey cut her off.

"I know. I'm sure about it. "Fiona announced panicked before explaining more calmly.

"But I also know that Ian is a very persuasive young man and he is used to attracting older men. I wanted to come to you and ask you to be patient with him. I know it's a lot to ask you and I'm going to make sure that he'll stop bothering you, but he's probably sure he's doing it to avenge my honor or bullshit like that and when he has an idea no-one can stop him. "

"You should really make him understand that it's a bad idea for him to go out with older men," Mickey said before he realized the paternalistic tone he had used and Fiona's reaction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to interfere in your life or judge you in anything," he promised, hoping to ease the tension he had created in the young woman.

"No, you are right. I know it's not good. I know I should stop Ian ... you know it's for us he's doing it ... "

Mickey frowned as he heard Fiona's statement.

"How's that for you?"

"We all work in the family, my youngest brother is the only one who doesn't work and it's mainly because he isn't yet 10 years old ... We have parents, at least if we can call them so, but they never helped to bring money home. Initially, it was me who paid for all the expenses of my brothers and sisters but now everyone started to work to have enough money for the food, the house, the school, the bills ... There isn't much work for minors, let alone with a safe salary. Ian works in a small store not far from home, but I know he always regretted not being able to bring more money home ... A few years ago Lip, our brother, wanted to make a DNA test in the hope of discovering that he wasn't Frank's son. No luck for Lip, Frank is indeed his father, but not Ian's. "

Mickey didn't want Fiona to feel obligated to talk about such a personal subject, but she seemed to feel the need to confide in him.

"Ian is the son of Frank's brother. And Clayton, that's the name of his biological father, offered to keep him with him. For Ian it was impeccable, we are his family, not this man. Since that day he has the impression that he owes us more because he isn't biologically our brother, at least not 100% ... I don't feel that way, Ian is my brother as much as the others, but he's so stubborn that it's impossible to make him listen to reason. "

"And it because of this guilt that you let him out with older men?"

"Guilt and for ease. I know he's taking advantage of them and he is selling the gifts they give him, but I'm afraid of what Ian would do if he couldn't do that anymore... I don't really know why he's about to approach you, and I'm sure you'll continue to push him away, but could you do it without hurting him? I know I don't have the right to ask you that, especially since you're my boss, but Ian is my little brother and I can't bear to see him suffer. "

Silence settled in the room.

Mickey opened one of his desk drawers and handed a box of tissue to Fiona before affirming.

"Don't worry too much. I don't intend to hurt him. I know that your family is very important to you, and believe me I greatly respect you for that. And I am convinced that your brother is very grateful to you. However, I don't think it's good for him to go out with older men. I don't have a lesson to teach you about how to manage your family, but as a friend, I advise you to stop him. If the money is the issue, I could always find him a part-time job in my company. "

Mickey wondered for a moment why he was doing this.

Ian's lovers didn't concern him in any way, but deep inside he felt that this idea irritated him too much.

"I don’t think you can work this afternoon," said Mickey, getting up.

"I can work!" Promised Fiona.

It wasn't difficult for Mickey to understand that his words had once again been misinterpreted by the young woman.

"I know, but I prefer that you come back to rest. I think you deserve some rest ... Don't worry, I will not deduct it from your salary. "

Fiona stared at him for a moment, disturbed by Mickey's kindness.

She finally got up before greeting Mickey and thanking him again.

"I don't know how I can thank you," she admitted shyly.

"Rest and come back to work tomorrow..." he offered with a smile.

Fiona nodded again before leaving the office.

Mickey sat back in his chair and tilted his head back wondering what made him want to get Ian away from those men.

He sighed for a long time before driving this question away from his mind. If he had to focus on something it was about how to make Ian understand that he wasn't interested in him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a fraction of a second, all the hatred Ian felt for Mickey was gone, giving way to a much more dangerous and confusing feeling.

Arriving at the hospital Ian felt that his heart was going to explode.

Fiona had always been like a mother to him and even though now he liked to say that he didn't need her anymore to get by, he couldn't imagine losing her.

One of her colleagues had called to say that she had been taken to the emergency room after one of the heavy cupboards of the archives had fallen on her.

Ian previewed Lip down the hall and ran towards him, hoping his brother was more information about their sister's condition.

"She's fine," Lip said before Ian could open his mouth.

"Where is she? What has happened?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to see her yet. I just saw the doctor. He told me that she was fine and that they were simply putting her in a room to watch her for safety tonight. "

Ian felt his heart slowly calm down in his chest before the fury finally replaced fear and the urge to shout took hold of him.

"That asshole made her work until she hurt herself-"

"Who are you talking about?!?"

"Mickey- Her boss! I'm sure it's him- "

"I don't think so."

"Why are you saying that?" Ian asked, turning to his brother, frowning.

"The ambulance took two people here. The second is Mickey. From what I understand he tried to stop the cupboard and is having surgery. He took the majority of the damage. "

Ian remained motionless, unable to make a sound after hearing his brother's words.

His urge for murder disappeared immediately and fear invaded him again, but this time it wasn't Fiona who worried him.

He tried to chase away this desire to ask for more information about Mickey's condition and ended the conversation, praying that Lip wouldn't notice his condition.

* - * - *

Upon waking Mickey was struck by a rotten headache but also by the presence of his sister and a young man beside his bed.

It took him a few moments to remember the events of the day before and to understand where he was. 

However, he still didn't see why Ian was in his room.

Mandy noticed that her brother had just woken up and she helped him sit up in bed before going to get a doctor.

Ian watched his new friend leave and walked shyly towards Mickey before confessing.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did. Fiona told me that without you she would have probably had more serious injuries- "

"How is she?"

Mickey's question caught Ian off guard. He still couldn't get the idea that Mickey could sincerely worry about Fiona.

"Well, the doctor said she can go home today."

"This is a good thing. I hope she will take rest days ... I have to find my phone to call the office. These cupboards must be fixed to the wall if we don't want another accident. Don't worry about the hospital, it's the company that will pay for everything... It's my fault that she's hurt. "

Ian watched Mickey pick up his phone while trying to reassure him.

He clenched his fists, hating the feeling that was invading him. All the hatred he had felt for Mickey was disappearing to give way to other very different and much more dangerous feelings.

Unable to remain calm any longer, Ian quickly told Mickey that he wouldn't bother him anymore before running away from the room without allowing Mickey to answer.

* - * - *

Ian sighed when he joined the club with Marcus.

His friend had forced him out of the house to help him change his mind, but Ian didn't want to.

Since the hospital, he hadn't tried to go out, either with Marcus or with the men he usually met.

Each time the image of Mickey came back to his mind chasing away all interest in other men.

He tried to drive Mickey out of his mind, hating the idea that Mickey ruined him for all the other men when they hadn't even done anything.

He had finally given in to Marcus knowing full well that his friend wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't follow him.

For a moment he had dreamed of rehiring him once and for all and making him understand that he would never be interested in him, but he finally had neither courage nor envy.

He had promised, however, to make him understand once and for all that nothing would happen between them.

Ian continued to follow Marcus limply until he stopped abruptly and Ian entered him.

"What-" Ian began before looking in the same direction as his friend and seeing Mickey surrounded by two young men visibly determined to make him have a good evening.

Ian looked away and quickly turned around before being forced to stop.

He turned to expect Marcus to face him, but Mickey was now in front of him, his hand gripping his wrist.

"Let go of me."

"I can explain to you-"

"There is nothing to explain. You do what you want, it doesn't concern me. "

Mickey was struck by Ian's assertion. The young man was absolutely right, so far he couldn't help thinking that he was acting badly by coming to the club tonight with these men.

Before meeting Ian he used to share his bed with many men, but since their meeting, he had slept with no one and this prospect had finally frightened him so much that he had contacted these guys in the hope he can get Ian out of his head.

But now that Ian was in front of him, their task seemed impossible.

"In that case why are you leaving like this?" Mickey asked.

"I don't want to bother you. I know you don't like kids- "

"Ian! Please…"

"Please what? What do you want Mickey? You don't want me to approach you, but you prevent me from leaving ... "

Mickey gently let go of Ian's wrist and said calmly.

"I just want us to be able to stay in the same room without any problem. I'm sure we could get along well. "

"Do you want to spend time with me?"

"If you want. But beware! Just spend time together, no more! "Mickey said without really believing in this statement.

Ian looked at him surprised before proposing with some great hope.

"Why not tonight? We are already here and I want to dance. "

"In this case go dance, I'm going to drink."

"Come dance with me ..." Ian asked, gently gripping Mickey's wrist to draw him to the dance floor.

"Not even in dreams," Mickey said laughing before moving away from Ian with a smile on his face.

Accepting to spend an evening with Ian was both the best and the worst of ideas Mickey had had in a long time.

Now that they had made the point, everything seemed so easy and natural between them, and that was precisely what terrorized Mickey.

He had agreed to spend the evening with him, promising himself that it wouldn't go any further and that he would treat him only as a little brother with whom he liked to argue.

Unfortunately for him, Ian didn't have the same idea in his head and didn't skimp on the means to get him the message.

To see him wiggle on the dance floor was something captivating.

Mickey tightened his fingers around his glass so as not to give in to the urge to join him. He hated dancing but was already sure it would be different with Ian.

He looked away for a moment and let out a small laugh as he noticed that Marcus finally seemed to find to his liking the two men with whom he had previously thought to end the evening.

he focused again on Ian and grinned when he saw the young man get closer to him and didn't have the reflex to stop him before he managed to climb astride his thighs and their faces find themselves dangerously close.

"What are you doing?!?" Mickey growled, grabbing Ian's arms to keep him from coming closer.

"I'm having fun ... Do you want to have fun with me?"

"You definitely drank Ian too much."

"Don't you want to have fun with me?"

"I wouldn't have fun with you, Ian," Mickey snapped, pushing the boy away.

Ian looked down, sad not to be able to go any further with Mickey as he was dying.

He felt Mickey's hands loosen a little and took the opportunity to drop a quick kiss on his lips before he could react.

They stared at each other for a moment before Mickey chose the back of Ian's neck and drew him to kiss him passionately.

"It- Will not- Go further-" Mickey murmured between kisses.

Ian was already dreaming of pushing Mickey to his limits, but he finally decided to take advantage of the moment and fully enjoy the moment with him knowing full well that Mickey would blame alcohol as soon as their mouths were separated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gradually realizes that he can't refuse anything to Ian and that the young man puts in his mind ideas that he never thought he would have.

"I don't want to go home!"

Ian clung a little more to Mickey preventing him from moving properly.

"Ian, you're not going to spend the night here-"

"I can go to your place ... in your bed." Ian remarked before nibbling his lower lip, staring at Mickey with a provocative look.

Mickey rolled his eyes, sighing.

To let Ian drink so much had definitely been the worst of ideas.

And now that he had a hard time refusing anything to the young man, he hated himself for drinking so much.

"Ian we can't-"

"That's not what you said earlier."

Ian concluded his remark by pressing his hand against Mickey's neck to draw him to him.

"That was a mistake-"

"Do you think I'm a mistake?"

"Fuck! I'm far too drunk to have this discussion ... Okay, you can sleep at my home - But just sleep and not in my bed! "

Ian gave a big smile before putting a languid kiss in the crook of Mickey's neck, who was already regretting giving up.

The Uber dropped them in front of Mickey's, who thanked heaven that his sister was away tonight.

She had been nagging at him since her meeting with Ian and seemed determined to see them finish together despite their age difference.

It would have been dangerous for Ian to learn that he had an ally in Mickey's camp.

He dragged Ian to a spare room and helped him remove his pants and sweatshirt before putting him to bed, fighting against the desire to remove the last bits of tissue still covering his body.

He quickly went out into the room to lock himself in his.

He quickly got rid of his clothes before finding refuge under the shower of hot water, hoping to chase away from him the memories of Ian, lying on the bed, completely at his mercy.

The shower didn't really have the desired result, but it allowed him at least to ease the tension that permeated his body, not without some shame, unfortunately.

He sighed for a long time pulling the sheets toward him, knowing full well that sleep wouldn't be quick enough.

Even before he closed his eyes, he heard the door of his room open and turned to face Ian in the doorway.

The young man approached him without taking his eyes off him and sat next to him in his bed.

"Ian, I will not fuck you-"

"It doesn't matter, I can do it," Ian amused himself with a small smile.

"It's dangerous Ian-" Mickey growled when Ian put his hand on his waist.

"But I like the danger ..." Ian whispered as he approached.

Mickey looked for him all the strength he had left and put his hand on Ian's chest to stop him.

"Stop."

"Why? You want it too. "

"Ian. You're a minor and I don't sleep with minors, "Mickey asserted unsteadily.

He was still certain of his convictions but knew full well that Ian would be able to break them with a single gesture.

"Can I at least sleep with you?"

"Just sleep! And that's it! "Growled Mickey.

Ian nodded slowly before getting closer to Mickey and sticking to him.

Mickey already knew he couldn't sleep the night with Ian stuck to him that way.

"You know Mickey it's very hard to sleep with you ... in every sense of the word," Ian said with a chuckle.

"Shut up and sleep!" Mickey ordered, trying not to pay attention to the obvious evidence of Ian's desire stuck to his thigh.

* - * - *

Waking up to Mickey was both terrorizing and hypnotizing for Ian. Even though the alcohol had largely guided his steps the day before, he remembered fully what he had done and all the kisses he had traded with Mickey.

Now that he knew that Mickey was far from the odious and pretentious man he had imagined at first, he felt all the more attracted to him.

Ironically, the principles Mickey thought he was unprepared for at first were what prevented him today from really being with him.

He stood a few moments watching Mickey sleep before putting a quick kiss on his cheek pulling the latter sleep.

Mickey turned his head to Ian and smiled tenderly at him before reality could remember him and realize the awkward position he was in.

He got up from a good one and was about to get out of bed when Ian grabbed his wrist.

Mickey didn't turn around and stared at the wall, unable to face Ian again.

"Please don't leave."

"Ian! We should never have done that! "

"We didn't do anything wrong! We didn't do anything at all! "Ian promised in a desperate voice.

"It's already too much! I should never have let that happen! you are minor- "

"Not for a long time!" Ian cut him off before asking in a shaking voice.

"You think you could wait a little bit ... In two months I wouldn't be a minor ... Can't we at least try?"

Mickey turned to him, facing an angry Ian at the thought of Mickey's refusal. To see him thus broke Mickey's heart, which couldn't refuse him this request.

"That is true?!? You agreed?!?"

"But!" Began Mickey, placing his hand on Ian's chest, forcing him to calm down.

"But we will not do anything until you're older. And if one of us decides to stop, we stop and that's all. "

"Can I at least kiss you?" Ian asked.

Mickey sighed, closing his eyes. 

He knew that if he accepted this idea he would have a hard time not going any further with Ian, so denying Ian would be tantamount to torturing them both.

"Ok, but nothing more-" Mickey started before Ian stopped him from finishing by crushing his lips on his.

Mickey automatically grabbed Ian's waist to lure him close, before realizing the bad idea he had and having to focus to the maximum not to tear the boxers that Ian was still wearing.

"We have to get out of bed." Mickey growled.

Ian pouted sadly, but Mickey managed not to pay attention and forced Ian back to his room to get his clothes back.

He accompanied him outside after calling him an Uber.

"When are we seeing each other?" Ian asked, circling Mickey's waist.

"I don't know ... I'm calling you. But before I have to talk with Fiona. "

"Why?!?"

"I will not go out with her little brother behind her back. I want her to know and accept the situation. And stop making that face! "

"What if she doesn't agree?"

"We'll see at that moment... Now, go."

  
  


* - * - *

Fiona played nervously with her fingers as she stopped in front of Mickey's office door. He had asked her to come to see him without specifying the subject of their appointment and even though Mickey had always been very nice and polite to her, he still remained her boss and could at times be quite frightening.

She knocked on the door and felt her heart racing a little more as she heard Mickey tell her to come in.

"Thank you for coming to Fiona."

"I hope I didn't do anything wrong ..." she announced shyly, sitting in the place indicated by Mickey.

"Not at all. I have absolutely nothing to blame you, quite the opposite. I'm very happy about the work you're doing ... Actually, it's for a more personal topic that I brought you here. "

"More personal?!? Ian did something again? I promise you that- "

"Calm down. Ian did nothing wrong! It would be me. "

Fiona was forbidden for a moment, unable to understand what Mickey meant.

"First of all, I would like to tell you that I am not normally attracted to men younger than me. It has never been the case. However, I must be honest with you, I happen to have feelings for your brother despite his age. "

"You and Ian?"

"Nothing happened between us- At least nothing serious," confessed Mickey, with the strange feeling of asking Ian's hand from one of his parents.

He inhaled slowly hoping he could find the courage to finish this discussion which really made him feel uncomfortable.

"I wanted to warn you about what was going on between us. I know that Ian is a minor and I told you that it would be better for him to stop seeing older men ... "

"Do you love my brother?" Fiona questioned, completely forgetting that she was talking to her boss.

Mickey nervously adjusted his position in his chair before affirming.

"I don't know if I love him, it's too early for that. But I know that right now, Ian is the only man I'm interested in, despite his age. "

"Okay."

"Okay? Do you agree? "Mickey wondered at the simplicity of Fiona's answer.

"You know my brother is stubborn, so even if I refused, he would still be able to see you. I appreciate that you've spoken to me about it, and although I'll probably need a moment to think about it, I think it's a good thing. You are a good guy Mickey Milkovich. "

Mickey let out a sigh of relief before affirming with a laugh.

"Thank God this discussion is over. I don’t think I have ever been so stressed. "

Fiona laughed at the fun of seeing her boss who was usually so calm and self-assured, surprisingly disturbed.

* - * - *

Ian stared at Marcus. For once the young man seemed totally uninterested by him, totally obsessed with his phone.

"Looks like you're happy ..."

Marcus looked up at him and blushed almost instantaneously before tidying his phone nervously in his pocket.

"I ... I might be dating someone ..."

"Really ?!? Who is the lucky one? "Ian asked honestly delighted for his friend.

"Do you remember the two guys who accompanied Mickey to the club?"

"Yes of course. Is this one of them? "

"Both in fact," Marcus admitted, blushing even more.

Ian almost choked on hearing the news before finally laughing happily.

"I never thought you can do something like that Marcus!"

"Do you think it's stupid?" He questioned panicked.

"What?!? No! I think that it's good. I don't know how it will end, but it's good. "

Marcus' smile became more present, and Ian smiled sincerely at his friend's happiness. He wanted to tell him about him and Mickey, but he finally decided to wait a little longer and leave that moment to Marcus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey begins to count the days that separate them from Ian's birthday, from that moment when he will have the right to legally love this man.

Mikey was leaning against his car, patiently waiting for Ian to get out of class so he could finally enjoy the rest of the day with him.

Between his classes, his job, and the time he spent with his family, Ian was almost busier than him and that left them little time together. Especially since not yet knowing where this relationship was going to lead them, they had not told anyone outside of Fiona. It was therefore impossible for Mickey to enjoy Ian at the same time as the rest of his family, and impossible for the young man to come and see Mickey at work.

To fool his boredom, Mickey tried to imagine what would have happened if he met one of the young people he had in front of him instead of Ian.

He quickly observed several young men, noting that he would surely have found them very attractive in high school, before realizing that today he had no desire for them.

It was only when he heard Ian's voice beside him did he realize that the young man had joined him.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, frowning.

"I was wondering if I could be attracted to any of these guys ... and it turns out kids are really not my thing."

He had finished his sentence by turning to Ian before realizing the monumental mistake he had made.

He had to run quickly to catch Ian and stop him from running away.

"Let me go!" Growled Ian, drawing attention to them.

"Calm down Ian. Stop acting like a kid- "

"That's what I'm in your eyes! A kid! "Ian grunted, glaring at Mickey.

"That's not what I meant."

"But that's what you said! Anyway, I should have known it wasn't possible between us- "Ian began with tears in his eyes before being interrupted by the lips that Mickey had just pressed on his.

"Are you going to let me talk?" Mickey quipped softly against Ian's half-open mouth.

Ian nodded shyly before realizing the presence of all his comrades around them and suddenly feeling nervous.

Mickey had no trouble understanding Ian's condition and gently grabbed his hand to reassure him before confessing in a low voice.

"I'm sorry I said you acted like a kid ... I didn't mean that you don't interest me, on the contrary. You know very well that you interest me, despite your age ... "

"So why did you say kids didn't interest you?" Ian quizzically asked.

"Because it's true. In general, they don't interest me. I got confirmation from watching your classmates ... Even those who are supposed to be the most attractive don't interest me in the least. Only you can make me forget my principles and morals. "

Ian looked up to meet Mickey's.

"really?"

"Why would I lie to you moron?!?"

"I like it when you say that," said Ian, blushing slightly.

"What? That you're a moron?" Mickey asked before punching himself in the shoulder.

"Moron yourself," Ian mumbled before being gently pulled to the car by Mickey.

"Come on, I don't want to spend the little time we have together, arguing in front of your school."

* - * - *

Ian looked nervously at Mickey's gifts, which were starting to pile up at the foot of his bed.

Until now, he had no problem accepting the gifts offered by his lovers, but today he had the impression of using Mickey by accepting them.

They spent a lot of time together and Mickey seemed to like giving him everything he wanted, but now that he was seeing the accumulation of gifts, he didn't want to relive the same situation with Mickey than with all those other men.

He got up and decided to put all the presents in a bag before going to find Mickey at his desk.

He generally didn't mind bothering him there but didn't want to wait any longer before dealing with this problem.

"Ian, I didn't expect to see you this morning," Mickey remarked before frowning and asking a little pissed off.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Mickey made it a point of honor for Ian to follow all his classes and concentrate on his studies as much as possible, even though the young Gallagher thought it was a waste of time.

"The teacher is sick."

Mickey raised a dubious eyebrow but agreed to believe the young man, remembering that Ian hadn't lied to him once since they had decided to go out together.

"I want to give you these back." Ian announced, putting the presents on Mickey's desk.

"Why?!? Don't you like them anymore? "

"Yes, but I don't want our relationship to be like that. It's your money, not mine. "

"Yes it's my money, but I can give you gifts-"

"I don't want any gifts!"

"Ian, what's going on?" Asked Mickey as he got up to get closer to Ian.

"I don't want it to be the same as with others. Every time it's the same. They give me stuff, we sleep together and then they go."

"Ian! Ian look at me, "Mickey ordered, putting his hand under Ian's chin and forcing him to look up.

"It's not going to happen."

"You don't know."

"I know it will not happen. You know how long I haven' been abstinent at this point? "

Ian looked away, not wishing to talk about Mickey's sex life when they still couldn't sleep together.

"The answer is never. I have never been abstinent. If a guy didn't want to sleep with me I was looking for another one ... "

"That true?" Shyly questioned Ian shared hatred for all the men who had shared Mickey's bed and the feeling of being different.

"Of course it's true, moron! Do you really think I'll do that for someone else?!? "

"So, you like me?" Ian asked with a mischievous smile.

"Asshole," Mickey muttered again before kissing Ian.

* - * - *

"Mickey ... Mickey ... wake up ..."

Mickey slowly opened his eyes at Ian's voice and found the young man lying against him. He turned slowly to face him..

Ian was straddling him and seemed ready to devour him.

"Guess what day it is ..."

Mickey let out a small sigh and showed a big smile before asking maliciously.

"Christmas?"

"No."

"It's my birthday?"

His joke didn't seem to be amusing Ian any longer, and the young man straightened up and stared at Mickey.

"I'm joking! I know very well what day it is. "Promised Mickey putting his hands on Ian's legs before sliding his fingers under the fabric of his boxer.

"So can you explain to me why we're still wearing clothes?" Ian asked amused.

"Because we aren't animals, and I didn't want to jump on you in the first minutes of your birthday."

"Who said it wasn't what I wanted?!? I tell you that I had to restrain myself from not jumping on you at midnight. "

Mickey let out a laugh at the young man's will before sliding his hands to the tender skin of his buttocks and asking.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"What are you going to do if I say yes?"

"Well then, I'll give you your birthday present."

"That's my present?" Ian asked, slipping his hand under Mickey's boxer bungee, shuddering at him.

"Possible…"

"Can I unpack it?" Ian questioned, biting his bottom lip.

"With pleasure," said Mickey before helping Ian get rid of his boxer and the shirt he was wearing and do the same with the young man's clothes.

He could perfectly understand Ian's impatience when he was consumed by the same desire.

"Do you want to be in me or Me in you?" Mickey questioned, grabbing Ian's thighs to lure him a little closer.

"Do I have to choose?" Ian asked amused.

"No. The birthday-boy can have what he wants today ... But you have to choose what you want first. "

"I never ..." Ian started nervously before looking away and blushing.

"Fuck, I didn't think I could have any more desire for you, but I think that's the case," he confessed before to lengthen Ian on the bed and crushing his mouth against his.

He slowly descended along his chest without leaving his skin with his mouth until he found himself between the young man's thighs and grab him.

He gently slid his hand before increasing the pace and put his mouth against the inside of his thigh, nibbling and sucking Ian's skin to leave a mark.

He pulled his hand down to the base of Ian's cock and wrapped his lips around him before taking it deep in his mouth, snatching a groan of pleasure from Ian.

"I will not last long," Ian grumbled, grabbing the pillow under his head.

Mickey released Ian's cock and slid his hand over it again before tackling Ian's thigh again, savoring every moment the shivers of pleasure that is generated in the young man.

"I thought the kids were more enduring," Mickey amused himself.

"Stop calling me that. And I wouldn't be in that state if you hadn't made me wait so long," Ian said between heavy breaths.

Mickey smiled and slid his free hand under Ian to raise him a little more before sliding his mouth between his thighs and caress the inside of Ian's ass with his tongue.

Ian leaned on his feet to allow better access to Mickey who deepens the caress of his tongue against the tight skin of the young man.

The sensation was right for Ian cumming in Mickey's hand, gripping the pillow beneath him with a grunt of pleasure.

"Happy Birthday," Mickey said, resting his mouth against Ian's chest before slowly coming up to his mouth and kissing him tenderly.

"It's the best birthday I've ever had," Ian admitted to Mickey's mouth.

"And believe me this is only the beginning."

"I love you Mickey-" Ian confessed before he realized the words that had come out of his mouth and regret that he'd let himself go.

Mickey straightened, leaning on his elbows, staring right into Ian's eyes.

"I love you too." he admitted in his turn before Ian grabbed his arms around his neck and forced him to kiss him again.


End file.
